convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Holy Church
The Holy Church, or simply The Church, is an international religious organization from the [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/TYPE-MOON Type-Moon] franchise. It is a powerful faction that peacefully co-exists with the Mage's Association, ''sometimes acting as an arbitrary power in the Mage's Association's internal disputes. It has many subdivisions, including the ''Abbeys, ''the ''Assembly of the Eighth Sacrament, and the Executors, some of which are employed in the Burial Agency, which in itself is a subdivision as well. Role Pre-Convergence Before becoming involved with the early Murder Games, the Church had generally specialized in the hunting and exorcising of demons from its own canon, whilst also occasionally coming at odds with the Mage's Association from time to time. The Ties That Bind - The Watchful Eyes Shortly after the events of The Ties That Bind ''and ''The Watchful Eyes, Shiki Tohno and Aoko Aozaki submitted the Crossed Testimony and the Gotham City Incident Report to the Mage's Association. Both of the reports happened to be suspiciously similar to each other, both of them involving the two individuals being transported to unfamiliar worlds and being grouped up with a number of other unknown figures, three of said figures being "Traitors" that sought to kill everyone from the inside. The Association took note of this, but refrained from taking action, as they lacked a substantial amount of information to go off of, and they wished to prevent needless panic within the community of mages. Furthermore, if such an anomaly happened twice, it was bound to happen again, the Director reasoned. As such, the Crossed Testimony and the Gotham City Incident Report became classified documents, for the eyes of the higher-ranked members of the Association and the Church, whom the Association contacted and warned of, just in case. The two organizations have, as a result, begun working closely in secret from here on out. However, with the impending Holy Grail War coming close, a ritual practiced by several magi in secret, several members of both organizations, notably Kirei Kotomine and Rin Tohsaka, were unavailable. Thus, focus on the case, along with the fact that there were little to no leads to go off of, was relatively low for a while. Monokuma Rising After Kirei Kotomine returned to his world after the events of Monokuma Rising, he submitted the Monokuma Incident Report to the Mage's Association and the Church. He was the one who suggested that action be taken, dropping the Arch Demon's name, possibly contributing the first lead to the two organizations. He recommended that the two organizations start an investigation concerning the Arch Demon anomaly, advising the Church to assign Ciel to the case, while the Association began making preparations for what they expected was to come. The Reapers' Game After the sudden and abrupt demise of Ciel, both the Association and the Church went into a panic, as the trump card was so easily defeated. Once Ciel returned to the world of the living, the Church was greatly surprised. Even though she had just come back, they accepted her request for a temporary vacation, being left to sort out the Arch Demon case from the submitted Reaper Incident Report. Fusion After the events of Fusion, Kirei Kotomine would proceed to submit the Fuse Incident Report to the Church and Mage's Association from the Coalition Headquarters through unspecified means. Shortly after that, upon reading the report and becoming fed up with the Association's hesitance to act, Aoko Aozaki confronts the vice director, Barthomeloi Lorelei, about the matter. Reluctantly, Lorelei explains that the notion of confronting an enemy like the Arch Demon, an enemy they do not even know the full nature of, would be suicide, but Aoko refutes her by saying that she has a plan, dropping the name of Shiki Tohno, before beginning to discuss her plan regarding the next Murder Game, implied to be the biggest of them all yet. The Ultimate Game - Right Hand of the Crimson Moon After the fall of the Arch Demon, the Holy Church and the Mage's Association had eased up significantly, believing that the end of the Murder Games had come, though much talk had been discussed in the background concerning what to do with the knowledge that there truly existed a greater multiverse out there, though little would come of it. With the belief that the Arch Demon was dead, and no representatives in the later subsequent events, they remained oblivious to not only the threat of Elliot, but also the other Murder Games continuing, notably The Sovionok Camp Incident and Legend of Zelda Extravaganza. After the events of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, as well as the death of Kirei Kotomine, revealed to be the true mastermind, the Holy Church had come under heavy fire from the Mage's Association, who had accused them of abusing the power of the Arch Demon, despite claims that Kotomine was acting upon his own accord. The Life of Shiki Tohno Fifth Chapter - The Law of Shiki Tohno It is mentioned in passing that during this time, Ciel had been busy hunting down a breed of vampire that had risen after the events of the recent Murder Game, dubbed the "Sons of Roa." Notable Members Burial Agency * Ciel Regular Members * Caren Hortensia Former Members * Kirei Kotomine - Assembly of the Eighth Sacrament, defected to his own faction and subsequently killed during Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. * Riesbyfe Stridberg - Shield Knight, disappeared under mysterious circumstances sometime before the events of The Ties That Bind. Trivia * It should be noted that this page details the Holy Church specifically as depicted within the Type-Moon Alpha world. * Though they have never made a solid appearance or been directly involved in an event, the Holy Church has been mentioned many times throughout the Arch Demon Arc and the Fiamma of the Right Arc. * Lucifer Anghelscu, a character more prominently featured in side material, is a member of the Burial Agency, a branch of the Holy Church that specializes in executing demons rather than exorcising, in an alternate universe. Category:Organizations Category:Monokuma Rising Category:Fusion Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:The Reapers' Game